Efficiency in wireless network communication is an important objective, becoming more and more important as the number of users and their demands for service continue to increase. Network operators wish to minimize the infrastructure they must provide. In addition, the frequency bands dedicated to wireless network communication are a finite and valuable resource, and network operators are constantly working to use this resource efficiently in order to prevent the available frequencies from becoming oversaturated. No amount of infrastructure can compensate for the degradation caused by oversaturation of frequencies, because new infrastructure will simply introduce new competitors for the same frequency. Wireless communication involves significant use of frequencies for control signaling, and reduction of unnecessary control signaling can increase efficiency and reduce the load on available frequencies. One operation involving significant control signaling is handover, cell change, and other procedures involving the relocation of devices.